


The Daughters of the Dead

by evildad



Series: Daughters of the Dead [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cigarettes, Death, F/M, Following fics will be made for pacifist genocide and disbelief, I decided to give this one a happy ending, Monsters, Recreational Drug Use, Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: Long ago, a human fell into the Underground. They travelled to Snowdin, where they came upon two skeletons, fighting another, larger, monster. After the larger monster had left, as they laid, dying, the human reached out and grabbed their Souls, and split their own Soul in two, and joined the Souls, in hopes of saving the two skeletons. Instead, they created two half-human, half-monster creatures. These are their stories in the many timelines that overlap theirs...
Relationships: Ice Wolf (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daughters of the Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163144
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Enjoy!  
> This was an idea that came to me a LONG time ago, back when Underfell was first circling Tumblr... but I'm just now writing it!

Grillby growled at the sight of the human’s body. It appeared that it had killed Sans and Papyrus, but died before it could move on. As he knelt to pick up their things to show the king, he saw... hands.  
Two tiny monster babies laid in the dust. Grillby didn’t know how, or why, these were there, but... he had a feeling the human had something to do with it.  
Oh well. He picked up the babies, not wanting to leave them to die, and left the human’s body to be eaten by whatever monster passed by.

The larger bittybones, who was named ‘Pamela’, was the daughter of Papyrus. The smaller one, ‘Samantha’, was the daughter of Sans. As the daughter of the Head of the Royal Guard, Pamela was to be trained to take Papyrus' place. Samantha would be trained as her second.  
They grew as the years went on, and now older but still in stripes, Grillby began to notice... things about the twins. Their skin had grown over their skeletons, and was almost paper-like. You could practically see the bones under their skin. They had sharp teeth, as well. And, of course, a knack for magic.

The twins set out while Grillby was distracted by an angry customer. The taller child, Pamela, turned to her sister, Samantha, when they were a good distance away.  
“You think that we should go unlock our dads’ house? With the key you found?”  
“Of course, Pammy!” Samantha replied.  
Pamela grinned, turning back to the road. They raced each other to the end of town, which Pamela ended up winning, with her long legs. They reached the home of Papyrus and Sans, which they had never entered before. Grillby wouldn’t let them, for fear that Undyne, the ex-royal guardsman, would find them there. But it had been years since anyone had seen Undyne, and only rumors remained of her. Samantha had found a key in Grillby’s room, and they hoped it matched the lock to the older skeletons’ home.  
And it did! The door swung open with a creak. The twins looked at each other.  
“You first.” Samantha said.  
Pamela looked nervously in the house. “Sammy, are you sure?”  
“Of course, Pam.” Samantha grinned at her with sharp teeth. “I’m right here.”  
“Okay...” Pamela took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
It was dark. Samantha stepped in behind Pamela and flicked the lightswitch. It didn’t work.  
Pamela began to search for candles, while Samantha lit one of her eyes to see better. She scanned the room as Pamela went into the kitchen. She was in a living room. A red couch faced a television set. Samantha was standing next to a table, with a rock covered in old sprinkles on a plate.  
She picked up a note next to the rock. It read,  
*SANS! PLEASE FEED YOUR ROCK!  
Pamela emerged from the kitchen with some lit candles floating behind her. She smiled at Sam.  
“The kitchen is weird. The sink is... very tall. The cupboard under it is filled with bones. There’s... well, rotten can’t describe it, but... spaghetti in the fridge. Whatever you do, don’t open the fridge. At all.” Pamela made the candles float throughout the house. She returned to the kitchen.  
Sam looked around with the help of the candles. The T.V. was plugged in, but the dials didn’t work- there must not be any power in the house. Next to the T.V. was a sock with a series of notes on it.  
*SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!  
*ok.  
*DON’T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!  
*ok.  
*YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!  
*ok.  
*AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!  
*ok.  
*IT’S STILL HERE!  
*didn’t you say not to bring it back to my room?  
*FORGET IT!  
Sam snorted as she put the notes back down. Her dad was a kill, and Pam’s dad was a killer of joy.  
She went up the stairs. The first door she saw had several labels. They included:  
*THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS’ ROOM!  
*NO SANSES ALLOWED!  
*ONLY ENTER IF YOU DARE!  
*NYAH HAH HAH!  
This must be Pam’s dad’s room. She continued down the hallway. The other room must be Sans’. She unlocked it with the same key that unlocked the house.  
She pulled a few candles to her with her magic. As she peered inside...  
A voice called out from inside the room.  
*shut the door, papyrus!  
Sam yelped and stumbled backwards, the door slamming shut in front of her. She ran back downstairs, where Pamela was still in the kitchen, trying to figure out the lights.  
“Sammy? What happened?”  
Sam was crying. “I-I heard- we need to get out of here.”  
A look of concern flooded Pam’s features. She took Sam’s hand and they left, locking the door behind them.  
When Grillby asked where they were, they lied and said they were playing by the river.  
That night, in bed, Sam told Pamela what she had heard. They both agreed that they needed to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years had passed since they had gone to the Skeleton home. There was never time, or Samantha was scared, or someone was too close to the house, or... the reasons went on endlessly. Now, Pamela was in training with the guardsmen to become the Head of the Royal Guard, with Samantha training to be her second. Their magic powers had increased sharply, and they needed their own special attacks.

They had their Gaster Blasters, both similar to their respective fathers’. However, Pamela had the royal smith forge her a magic sword. Samantha picked a baseball bat.  
Soon, they were out of stripes, and they were fair game to the Underground. That’s when they began to collect L.V.- not on purpose, but only those who threatened one or the other. The twins were inseparable, even when they went back to the Skeleton house to move in.

-

Sam had figured out how to turn the power on. The lights shone through the house, a relief to the sisters. They would need to begin cleaning.

Pam went up to Papyrus’ room, which would become hers. A racecar bed sat in one corner, an old computer on a desk in the opposite corner. The closet was filled with neatly hung-up clothes, the bed made... everything was if her father had just left.

Pam was told many stories by various monsters about her father. How fearsome a fighter he was, how much L.V. he had gathered... but Pam knew that there was more to her father than they let on- stuff they didn’t know. Seeing the figurines on the table showed her that.

Wiping the computer screen off, she sat at the desk. The computer turned on, suprisingly. It was opened to a browser program with Undernet on it. Various monsters had posted over the years. But Pamela went to Papyrus’ own statuses. The most recent said:

*A HUMAN HAS FALLEN! I SHALL BATTLE IT!

That must have been Pamela and Samantha’s other parent... but who?

She scrolled down a ways.

*SANS REFUSES TO PICK UP HIS SOCK. DISGRACEFUL!

*DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? I HAVE TO FEED SANS’ PET ROCK DAILY NOW!

She scrolled all the way to the beginning of the statuses and read up from there.

*I AM PAPYRUS, SOON-TO-BE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

*UNDYNE HAS BEEN CAST OUT FROM THE ROYAL GUARD FOR TRAITORISM... THIS IS MY OPPORTUNITY! WISH ME LUCK, SANS!

*I AM NOW THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! ALL WILL FEAR ME.

She grinned at the other statuses she read. This... THIS is what showed her father to her. She logged out of the account and made her own.

*pammyandsammy would be her username- she would share with Samantha.

She sent a friend request to her father, knowing it would never be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up with a start. Pam was leaning over her.

“Are you awake? We need to get cleaning.”

“Stars, Pam, you scared me.” Sam sat up with a huff.

“You didn’t let your hair down again last night. It’s going to tangle if you keep doing that.” Pam stood up and left the room.

Sam rolled her eyes and touched her hair bun. It wasn’t that tangled- she’d brush it later. She threw off the blankets and stood up, stretching. Her dad’s old bedroom was weird. When she found it, the bed didn’t even have sheets on it- just a pillow and a blanket in the middle of the mattress on the floor, pushed into a corner. Pam about screeched when she saw the state of it. They spent an entire day cleaning the bedroom.

Flicking the lightswitch on, Sam looked around. Pam was still working on some clothes for her, so she just shrugged on her dad’s jacket and her shoes. She had fell asleep in a T-shirt, pants, and socks, exhausted from the scrubbing she had to do on the kitchen floor.

She fluffed up the jacket, inhaling the scent. It smelled of cologne and mustard, a combination which she despised, but it was her dad’s.

She didn’t put on her mask- no one came around this part of town, and Pamela wouldn’t have her leave with the house in this state.

She walked downstairs. A cinnamon bunny was set on a plate next to Sans’ pet rock. She ate it, hearing Pamela walking around in the dining room. Sam followed her in there.

Pam was circling the table, looking at everything in the room. So far they had cleaned the bedrooms and the kitchen. Pamela wanted to eat in the dining room, Sam supposed.

“We should probably rip up this carpet. There’s wooden flooring underneath it, like with the kitchen.” Pamela said, kneeling down to show Sam where she had cut the carpet to see the flooring.

“Where should we put the table an’ chairs?”

“In the living room, for now.”

They moved all the furniture out and vacuumed the carpet before ripping it up. It was stapled to the floor- someone must have done it after the house was built.  
When the carpet was properly disposed of, Pamela scrubbed the floors herself, letting Sam take a break.

She sat on the couch, surrounded by the table and chairs. She turned on her phone and scrolled through Undernet for a while.

Then she heard a voice.

The same voice that had yelled at her all those years ago.

*pap, who the hell is that?

Sam dropped her phone and looked around, eyes wide. It sounded like it was coming from near the rock.

She gingerly got up and tiptoed to the rock.

*paps, you ain’t fed rocko yet?

The voice came from right beside her.

She stumbled backwards to the couch, tripping over a chair and landing face-first on the carpet. The carpet that smelled like mustard… and marinara sauce?

Pam heard the commotion and came running into the room. She knelt beside Sam, helping her sit up.

“What happened?” Pam asked.

Samantha was shaking. “I heard- I heard-”

“The voice.” Pam pulled her in for a hug. “I’ve been hearing stuff too. This house is definitely haunted.”

Samantha laughed. “It sounded like…”

“Your dad.”

Sam nodded.

They parted after a moment, Sam standing up.

“Well, the dining room floor has been properly cleaned and dried. We should move the furniture back.”

Sam grinned at her. “I gotta feed Rocko first.”

Pam looked at her in bewilderment.

“That’s the rock’s name. You cleaned off the sprinkles.”

Pam laughed. “Okay, feed Rocko, as long as it appeases the spirits.”


	4. Chapter 4

The house was finally cleaned… except for the basement. They couldn’t find the key to it.

Pamela had to return to her guard training. Samantha was assigned to a sentry post near the door to the Ruins.

Pam summoned another bone attack. The dogs, of course, chased after it. Pam rolled her eyes. At least they were amused.

Pam’s training was going… oddly. It had been a couple of months, and yet they hadn’t helped her at all. She sent a bone attack in the opposite direction. The dogs chased after it. Pam stalked off.

She walked a while, until she was in Waterfall. She walked through the grass… and a spear landed directly in front of her.

She pulled out her sword, looking around. She took a chance and ran through the grass, hiding against a rock. Another spear was thrown in her direction, but it missed. The silence was disrupted by the sound of metal footsteps and the grass moving. Pam located the source of the noise and summoned a blue bone attack to surround the creature.

Pam walked into the grass, sword out and pointed towards the monster.

It was… a fish?

The fish lady was decked out in armor, but the helmet was removed and laying next to her feet. She was breathing heavily in anger. 

“-you little-” The fish lady cut herself off, looking at Pamela with shock.

“...Papyrus?” She rasped.

“What?” Pamela said.

The fish lady grinned. “You’re not Papyrus. You’re his kid. Fuhuhu! This is great! You’ve finally come to accept my training!” She reached out to touch Pam, but recoiled at the remembrance of the bones. “I’m Undyne. I’m certain they’ve told you about the Royal Traitor, haven’t they? To stay out of Waterfall in fear that she’ll kill you?”

Pam was silent, eyes wide. “...you’re Undyne? The legendary Royal Guardsman? The one that Asgore plucked out her eye?”

Undyne’s grin faltered, but came back. “Is that what I’m remembered for? Well, they’re wrong to remember me like that. I can tell you everything. I can take you to my house we can be FRIENDS.” Her eyes were desperate, like so many other monsters in the Underground.

Pam didn’t remove the bones. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“I knew your dad, kiddo. He was a great guy. I can tell you more about him, too- I can tell you everything. Please.”

Pam searched Undyne’s eyes.

“I’m Pamela. My sister is Samantha. She’s Sans’ daughter.”

“Yeah, I know. My insiders have told me all about you two.”

Pam released the bones, trusting her gut that this would be a mistake. But it wasn’t.

Undyne led Pam to a fish-shaped house in Waterfall. She let her inside and had her sit at the table. She made them both tea and sat across from her.

“So, what do you want to know first?” Undyne said.

Pam took a sip of the tea. It was burning… but pretty good. “What did you mean by training?”

“Well, I was trained directly under Asgore. Papyrus was trained under me. And he’s not around to train you, so I figured, Asgore won’t, so I can!” Undyne grinned at her again.

“Samantha will be involved if you want to train me.”

“Of course. Sans was a tough guy too, so I bet his daughter is even tougher! Girl power, am I right?”

Pam ignored the remark. “What do you know about our fathers?”

Undyne looked to the table. “It was awful. I saw the entire thing. They were slaughtered. That human came along, I was gonna kill it but it split its very SOUL in two. Well, I suppose they all told you about that. You want to know the juicy stuff, right?” She looked up again. “Well, for one, Papyrus never washed his clothes. Wore them in the shower. He wanted to be prepared for an attack at any time. And Sans never washed his jacket- but at least he took that off when he showered. Well, that’s all according to the other brother. I didn’t watch them shower.”

Pam let out a small laugh.

“They were jerks to each other, but they loved each other more than life itself. You’re lucky, cause Grillby is watching over you two. If you were anywhere else in the Underground? You’d be dusted already. You can’t show affection except in private down here.”

Pam had a feeling this was going to be a long day. Undyne clearly missed her friends.

Sam was worried sick when Pamela didn’t show up for dinner. Usually, when she was late, she brought home stuff for dinner. She texted her and texted her, shortcutting to Pamela’s usual spots where she was posted or trained.

Finally, Pamela showed up, and Sam ran to her to hug her.

“I thought you had been dusted, idiot!”

“I’m sorry, Sam. I lost track of time.” Pamela hugger her back.

“Where were you?!” Sam demanded.

“In Waterfall. I met someone.”

She explained all about Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans.

Sam spoke up. “You’re taking me with you next time you go. I gotta hear about my dad.”

“Of course. She even agreed to train us.”

“Good. Cause nobody else will.” Sam said, huffing.

“Have you fed Rocko yet? We need to appease those spirits.”

Sam laughed, letting go of Pam’s hand.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks into training, both sisters had gotten good at everything they were taught. Undyne was so proud.

Pam walked through town with a newfound confidence in her. Monsters hid from her sight, even the regulars at Grillby’s. She was walking up to the riverboat to meet Undyne in Waterfall, when she spotted someone who didn’t hide from her.

It was a wolf monster, grabbing blocks of ice and throwing it into the river. She watched them with curiosity as they continually grabbed the blocks of ice and threw them. The river carried them away, presumably to Waterfall.

The wolf caught her watching them. They beckoned her closer.

Pam walked closer, cheeks burning.

The wolf picked up another block and threw it. “Why are you watching Icee?”

“Is that… your name?”

“Icee is my name. Icee throws ice to cool the CORE.”

“I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, I-”

“What is your name?”

“Pamela, but you can call me Pam.” Pam’s words came out in a rush.

“Icee knows of you. You are Papyrus’ daughter.”

“How did you-”

“Grillby told Icee about you. Icee just moved here. Grillby said to not touch you.”

Pam laughed. “He’s just being overprotective. He’s like a weird uncle to me.”

“An uncle who watched his brothers get dusted.” Icee threw another block.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, as Pamela’s phone lit up with a text from Undyne. Pam smiled at Icee and walked away, cheeks still burning.


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne was the best. A weird aunt, Sam said.

At least they didn’t feel so alone anymore.

Undyne didn’t visit Snowdin. “Didn’t want to scare the locals.” She said with a grin.

The twins’ lives were significantly better with both Undyne and Grillby around. Grillby didn’t like Undyne’s role in the girls’ lives, but he had to live with it- Pamela was on her way to being the Head of the Royal Guard. She would need to prepare for the spar with Asgore himself that came with it.

Meanwhile, Sam found herself distanced from her sister. She took to the Snowdin Forest while Pam took to Waterfall.

One day, Sam found herself wandering from her post. No one came out this far into the forest, anyways, so she wouldn’t be bothered. She walked to where the door to the Ruins was.

She knocked. No answer. She walked away.

-

No human would ever live to see Samantha and Pamela, anyways. Asgore’s ex-wife, Toriel, was said to wander the Ruins, killing every human and taking their SOULs for herself. What she did with them was left to legends. But they had six human SOULs, from long before even Papyrus and Sans were born. The most recent human to fall was Sam and Pam’s mutual parent. So, how did they have six SOULs and yet Toriel killed every human to fall? The decision was left up to legends.


End file.
